


Not the Date You Expected

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: 30 day OTP Challenge: Sasuke/Shikamaru [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, M/M, Sass, Sasuke is actually a sweetheart, date, under all that asshole-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke surprises Shikamaru with a date that he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Date You Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4- Out on a date

“Is this really where we’re going for our date?” Shikamaru asked as he eyed the building they had just parked in front of. Sasuke sighed and turned to face the other man from the driver’s seat.

“What? I thought you liked this kind of thing. You suddenly don’t?” Sasuke asked, arms crossed over his chest defensively. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

“No, I still like it, but I thought you didn’t. This really doesn’t seem like your kind of thing, Sas. That’s all I was saying.” Sasuke went a little red around the ears at that and he quickly undid his seatbelt and exited the car.

“Yeah, well. I wanted to take you to do something you liked, not something I liked,” Sasuke muttered. Shikamaru smiled and grabbed Sasuke’s hand as they walked towards the building. As annoying as Sasuke could be, he had a shockingly sweet side to him and Shikamaru loved the man even more for it.

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but tease Sasuke. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against Sasuke’s now bright pink cheek.

“Shut up,” Sasuke snapped, avoiding Shikamaru’s gaze. Shikamaru grinned and gave Sasuke’s hand another squeeze.

They paused just inside the building, watching kids, parents and couples mull about the large room. Machines chimed, people cheered as they won tickets or growled in annoyance as they lost coins. Shikamaru had always loved the little mini golf places like they. Some of his most cherished memories were from his childhood when he came to play golf and laser tag with his parents before they had divorced.

“So what do you want to do first?” Sasuke asked as he tugged Shikamaru closer so the other man wouldn’t be trampled by a group of children that ran past. Shikamaru leaned easily against Sasuke’s side, ignoring the odd angle he had to bend his neck so he could lean against Sasuke’s shoulder. Most of the time he didn’t mind the difference in height but sometimes it made things a little awkward.

“Hmm,” Shikamaru hummed to himself as he thought. There were many activities to choose from. They had all day, so he didn’t see why they couldn’t just do them all.

“Let’s do them all and start with Laser tag,” Shikamaru said, excitement creeping into his voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“All of them?” he asked as Shikamaru pulled him along by the hand towards the counter. The young woman at the counter smiled brightly at them as Sasuke bought their tickets.

“Yep. All of them even the bowling,” Shikamaru answered as he threw an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders. “How about we make it a little more...adult?” Sasuke’s eyebrows climbed further into his hairline as Shikamaru whispered the words into his ear.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Sasuke asked as he turned to his boyfriend, a predatory gleam already in his eye.

“The person who wins the most out of all the games, golf, bowling, laser tag, race to the top of the rock wall and so on, gets to do whatever they like for one night.” Sasuke’s grin widened and Shikamaru was suddenly reminded of a shark who had just spotted its prey.

“You’re on,” Sasuke replied, voice gone just a little husky. He grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him towards the laser tag and Shikamaru suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into.

 

 


End file.
